


Corpse Bride Monsters AU - True Story About Expelled Monsters

by hrysti_howl



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: 15th Century, AU, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Betrayal, Complaint, Deception, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Europe, Execution, Exile, Expulsion, F/M, Gen, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Human/Monster Society, Loss of Faith, Monsters, Other, Separations, agreement, antiquities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrysti_howl/pseuds/hrysti_howl
Summary: In my AU, however, disintegrated on behalf of an agreement from a reverend nobleman for human peasants, acnadiously expelled the cluttered monsters back to the Forbidden Forest forever. One-shot set before the movie.





	Corpse Bride Monsters AU - True Story About Expelled Monsters

Once upon a time, the 15th century, monsters and people lived in England/Europe. People met mysterious magical creatures once escaped from the dark forest that brutally hippogriffs runners overtook them. And brave warriors stopped hippogriff, they used farewell magic to the beast troopers, turned them into a statue. Otherwise, monsters and people began to make friends. Boys and Male monsters have learned to talk each other and have fun to toast the evening feast. Girls and Female monsters are affectionately talking about news or finding out the announcement of the kingdom.  
In one instant, men and girls all burrowing on male and female monsters have since embraced new relationships.  
Only Young womens first meeting young male monsters make a new love, they are intentionally ready to marry and having a babies.  
Before the end of the spring, people began to quarrel with monsters which they would not have thought of marrying womens who had given birth to a half-human half-monster Babies. The nobility villager sold the justice and majesty to sign an agreement against the law of the monsters non-convergence of the human village. The monsters did not know everything, the aggressive villagers drove the beasts to the dark forest, and they did not say goodbye, and do not apologize for anything... never.....  
At other times, unexpelled monsters mournfully with their brothers or sisters, they rigidly peered with careless people who argue with creatures that they are not friends. And even as ancient enemies. Equestrian monsters didn't want to went out of the human place, they do not want to hear the deal, and now they want to stay tun in a cozy place.  
And over the years, monsters pretended to be as humans that other villagers did not suspect the secrets of unusual families.  
Legend says that no one will goes to this forest and do not propose to think about miracles.  
No one will find out about the monsters.

**Author's Note:**

> In recent years, I've completely forgotten to publish my separate fanfiction about my Corpse Bride fandom in Monsters AU, as I guessed after stopping the procession for this before starting work at my Future AU. However, at different times I will still keep them a bit and I remember how it all started at once. And after the publication of my three unlimited completed fan fiction, I have to sit down and start writing about the beginning of the story based on the original film which is told separately about the undivided marriage between half-human half-monsters and living corpses.


End file.
